


Thrall's Egg

by jademark



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, Eggs, Trolls, neeru fireblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: "Thrall displaces his famous egg. He is extremely distracted when a young adventurer comes to him to let him know what she learned about Neeru, as requested. All he can think about is the famous egg. It shows."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Thrall's Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister, Pronkbaggins.

"Where's my egg," Thrall paced around in the Valley of Wisdom. He wandered around the throne, circling past Vol'jin and the guards and walked further into Orgrimmar.

"Thrall?" a young troll approached him. "You're not at your throne? Oh, um, well, Neeru did admit to being part of the Burning Legion!" The troll trailed off as all she could see was a thought bubble with an egg above Thrall's head.


End file.
